The Crimson Shadow
The Crimson Shadow is a novel from author Una McCormack. It is the second of five novels making up the Star Trek: The Fall ''miniseries which centers around the Federation and the Typhon Pact. The novel features the ''Enterprise crew visiting Cardassia. Publisher's description ;The second original novel in the electrifying The Next Generation/Deep Space Nine crossover event! :The U.S.S. Enterprise has been sent to Cardassia Prime, where Captain Jean-Luc Picard is involved in discussions over the removal of the small number of remaining Starfleet forces left over from the end of the Dominion War. Also present is the Cardassian Ambassador to the Federation, Elim Garak. All parties involved are keen to see Starfleet leave Cardassian soil, not only because the Cardassians are now allies of the Federation, but because Starfleet has been badly overstretched in recent years and the resources are needed elsewhere. With so much goodwill at the highest levels, this meeting should be a formality. However, within a few days of the arrival of the Enterprise, a Bajoran Federation officer is found murdered. The crime may be racially motivated: an ultra-nationalist organization called "Cardassia First" has been stirring up anti-Federation feeling across Cardassia over the past year, and a Bajoran is an obvious target… Summary The Enterprise is transporting Garak back to Cardassia prior to the Federation withdrawal from the planet and will be escorting President Bacco home afterwards. However, the process is being opposed by the nationalistic Cardassia First politician Evek Temet, who looks set to stand against Castellan Garan in the next election. Tension is also increased by the murder of Aleyni Cam, a Bajoran Starfleet officer. Things take a turn for the worse when Bacco is assassinated and the interim president Ishan Anjar postpones the withdrawal. When riots take place in the streets, he also orders all Federation personnel to remain in their compounds and expel their Cardassian associates. Meanwhile, Garak has had Dygan infiltrate the local nationalist groups and discovers that the True Way were involved in Bacco's assassination. He then discovers that the Cardassian Intelligence Bureau and even Garan herself have been covering up this fact. Shortly after he sends a message to Picard, his skimmer explodes. With pro-Federation constables being suspended for spurious reasons, Arati Mhevet, the investigator of Aleyni's murder, discovers the culprits were one of her fellow officers and a member of a local nationalist group. Worf and Šmrhová beam her and Dygan to the Federation compound against Ishan's orders. Garak is revealed to have survived the explosion with Picard's help and begins a purge of the constabulary and Intelligence Bureau, starting with the arrest of Aleyni's murderers. He convinces Garan not to seek re-election and then stands himself against Temet. Ishan agrees to allow the withdrawal to go ahead but Picard and Akaar are uncertain how he would react to the news of Cardassian involvement in the assassination so elect to keep quiet for the time being. They are puzzled when Ishan then orders the Enterprise to Ferenginar. References Characters ; :Beverly Crusher • Ravel Dygan (Rakhat Blok) • Hegol Den • Rennan Konya • Geordi La Forge • Jean-Luc Picard • Aneta Šmrhová • Worf Rene Jacques Robert Francois Picard ; :Akret • Erelya Fhret • Elim Garak • Rakena Garan • Evek Temet Prynok Crell • Enevek Vorat ; :Dhrok • Tret Fereny • Istek • Reta Kalanis • Arati Mhevet • Patrak ; :Colak • Coranis • Velok Dekreny • Esla • Irian • Leng • Edek Mayrat • Ista Nemeny • Kelas Parmak • unnamed Cardassians Corat Damar • Skrain Dukat • Tolan Garak • Alon Ghemor • Tekeny Ghemor • Nyra Maleren • Ontek Mhevet • Mila • Korbath Mondrig • Eleta Preloc • Meya Rejal • Enabran Tain • unnamed Cardassians ; :Aleyni Cam • Aleyni Zeya • Margaret Fry ; :Leonard James Akaar Julian Bashir • Kira Nerys • Miles O'Brien • Benjamin Sisko ; :Ishan Anjar • Galif jav Velk Jane Austen • Nanietta Bacco • Mikhail Bulgakov • Devil • Enkar Sirsy • Harold Macmillan • Hilary Mantel • Keiko O'Brien • Odo • George Orwell • William Shakespeare • Iravothra sh'Thalis • Leo Tolstoy • Tora Ziyal • Merken Vreenak ; :Anne Elliot • Frederick Wentworth • Emma Woodhouse Starships and vehicles :constabulary skimmer • ( ) • shuttlecraft • skimmer • tram cargo skimmer • ( ) Locations :Cardassia Prime (Akleen Sector; Barvonok Sector; Blind Moon, North Torr; Constabulary HQ; Coranum Sector; East Torr; Federation embassy; Headquarters of the Allied Reconstruction Force; Munda'ar Sector; Tarlak Sector; Torr Sector, Cardassia City) • Earth (San Francisco) Andor • Arawak Colony • Bajor • Cardassia Prime (Andak Mountains • Cemet • Veterans' Bridge) • • Earth (Moscow • Paris) • Ferenginar • Founders' homeworld • Qo'noS • Romulan Front Races and cultures :Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Capellan • Cardassian • Human • Klingon • Tellarite • Andorian • Borg • Changeling • Ferengi • Jem'Hadar • Prophets • Romulan • Tzenkethi • Vorta States and organizations :Allied Reconstruction Force • Cardassia First • Cardassian Assembly • Cardassian Constabularies • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Civilian Outreach Program • • Khitomer Alliance • Residents' Organizing Committee • Sixth Order • Starfleet • True Way • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Intelligence Bureau • Cardassian Liberation Front • Detapa Council • Directorate • Dominion • Ferengi Alliance • Founders • Klingon Empire • Maquis • Obsidian Order • Office of Vision • Oralian Way • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • • Starfleet Intelligence • Typhon Pact Ranks and titles : • archaeologist • assassin • author • babysitter • bodyguard • boss • captain • Cardassian Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets • Castellan of the Cardassian Union • chief aide • chief of staff • colonel • commander • commanding officer • Commanding officer of Starfleet Command • conservator • constable • cook • counselor • cultural liaison officer • democrat • deputy • deputy director • deputy security chief • dignitary • director • doctor • editor • ensign • first officer • fleet admiral • foot soldier • forensic officer • gangster • gardener • glinn • gul • information analyst • interrogator • interviewer • investigator • journalist • junior investigator • kai • lawyer • legate • lieutenant • Lustrate of the Cardassian Union • magistrate • medical student • nationalist • Number one • officer • patriot • police officer • politician • President of the United Federation of Planets • President Pro Tempore of the United Federation of Planets • Presider of Andoria • priest • prisoner of war • private investigator • rank • refugee • representative • researcher • rioter • secretary • security chief • security officer • senator • senior investigator • servant • shopkeeper • singer • slave • soldier • spiritual advisor • spy • suicide bomber • superior officer • supervisor • tailor • teacher • torturer • tyrant • vedek Science and technology :air filter • airwaves • alchemy • alien • allergy • bird • blood • bomb • bone • brain • buzzer • camera • combadge • communicator • companel • construction • data card • data rod • disruptor • dust mask • dust storm • ecology • farming • filtration system • fire • force field • hair • heart • heat stroke • holo-camera • holo-image • holo-recording • holo-screen • industrial replicator • irrigation • lamp • light • medicine • moon • orbit • padd • personal comm • plague • planet • rain • recording device • scale • science • scrubber • security light • sensor • shield • • space • spiderweb • spine • star • steel • stylus • thunder • time • translator film • transparent aluminum • transporter • tumor • universe • viewscreen • wall viewer Other references :abstract painting • alcohol • alley • antechamber • armor • army pension • art • artwork • assassination • autumn • ''aytlik'' soup • badge • ballot • bar bill • basil • batik • baton • Battle for the Heartland • bean • bench • black market • black pillar • blackmail • blanket • bonfire • book • boot • Borg Invasion of 2381 • The Boy Who Cried Wolf • breakfast • ''canka'' nut • canopy • canteen • canteen card • capital city • card • cat • cellar • • chapel • city • civil war • clinic • cloth • clothing • coffee • coffee bean • coin • command center • commemoration ceremony • communications center • concession • continent • contract • corridor • cot • counting house • dais • day • decade • democracy • dessert • diplomacy • Directive 964 • Doctor Faustus • Dominion War • donkey • dust bowl • earring • eatery • economy • Edosian orchid • education • election • elta • empire • ettaberry tea • exchange program • exile • • face mask • factory • Fall of the Second Republic • fauna • Federation Standard • feudalism • feyt • the Fire • fire escape • firing squad • flag • flagship • flatbread • flower • fortress • free clinic • free election • free speech • fruit • funeral • gag • garage • garden • gelat • ''geleta'' house • genocide • • glass • government • grain • hammer • Happy Bottom Riding Club • herb • hierarchy • history • holodrama • homeworld • hospital • hound racing • hour • ice • icing • ''ikri'' bun • impeachment • ''ithian'' tree • jacket • Julian Bashir's letter to Elim Garak, 2385 • kanar • key • Khitomer Accords • kitik • ''kitik'' bat • klaxon • Klingon-Cardassian War • knife • kotra • labor camp • leaf • lek • ''leya'' fruit • library • lilac • lock • logic • longweed • mansion • market • marriage • mask • The Master and Margarita • medal • Meditations on a Crimson Shadow • • meya lily • military • minute • mirror • ''moba'' tree • money • month • monument • moss • mountain • mural • music • nationalism • newscast • Nineteen Eighty-Four • noose • novel • nut • obelisk • Occupation of Bajor • packing case • paint • painting • pamphlet • paper • partisan • ''perek'' flower • petal • pillow • pip • pitchfork • plastic • plasticrete • playground • pogrom • political missive • politics • prejudice • The Prince • quadrant • quarters • racism • raktajino • rally • ready room • red leaf tea • Replimat • resignation • ''reta'' bead • riding hound • ''rokassa'' juice • rose • sandpaper • ''scattel'' fish • school • secession • second • shutters • silo • sofa • song • spaceport • spoonhead • spring • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • stew • sugar • summer • tea • ''terik'' stew • ''tiatha'' tree • tomb • tool • torch • Torlak's anthology • tramline • treaty • Treaty of Bajor • uniform • Union lottery • visor • warehouse • water • weapon • weed • week • whiskey • whistle • winter • wire fence • wolf • xenophobia • year • Year's Turn Timeline Chronology * The events in this novel take place at the same time as those of Revelation and Dust. Production history Appendices Images Enterprise Crimson Shadow.jpg| Background information Related stories External link * Category:Crossover novels